


shocking the world

by LaraCroftiing



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, MMA AU, Plot Twist, sasha and bayley are in it but just mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCroftiing/pseuds/LaraCroftiing
Summary: Charlotte and Becky are both MMA fighters but until now they have yet to fight each other in the octagon ring.





	shocking the world

Becky and Charlotte were both preparing for their upcoming big match in the last few months they had. It was going to be the the biggest event of the day. Charlotte Flair being the undefeated woman champion in the UFC MMA and Becky Lynch being the second next to her. 

 

 

But there was one thing that the fans didn’t know about either one of them. And that was, that both Becky and Charlotte are actually dating each other. Everyone thought that they’d be at enemies since, Becky was fighting to get Charlotte’s title.

 

Till this day, they had never fought against each other before and that made the upcoming fight more awaited for. 

 

Charlotte had decided to meet up with Bayley one day to talk strategies . She needed someone to talk to about fighting strategies since Becky and she had made a deal. They decided that,even though they loved each other they wouldn’t hold back for fear of hurting the other in the process.

 

* * *

 

**Day of the match**

 

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Bayley asked Charlotte once again before Charlotte needed to get out for the fight.

‘Yeah, it’s time’ Charlotte replied while giving her a reassuring smile.

 

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a roaring applause for  t **he undefeated undisputed Charlotte ‘THE QUEEN’ Flair’**.

 

Once both of them have found their place in the octagon, they were being given their mouth guards and some water to freshen up before they start the fight. 

 

The bell rang, and the fight has started. Both of them were afraid to make the first hit but in the end Becky went for it. She aimed for her face but Charlotte deflected the punch at the last second. Charlotte went for the leg after several seconds had passed of just throwing jabs and punches around the octagon. Becky had gotten distracted before and that had her tumbling down on the floor. 

 

 

The bell had rang and the first round was over. The fight was getting more intense and the audience were eager to see how long they would last.Both went to their sides to get some water and have a small chat with the trainers so any tips on how to win. And after 2 minutes the second round had started again. 

 

Charlotte had made the first contact and the fight resumed. Punches and kicks were thrown and neither of them showed mercy to each other. The audience were on the edge of their seats waiting to see who will win. Every time Becky threw a great punch and doesn’t get deflected by Charlotte the audience would roar with excitement. Severals seconds before the second round was over. Becky threw a kick at Charlotte’s leg and she fell down and ended up being in an arm bar by Becky. She puts pressure on Charlotte’s hand and Charlotte couldn’t take it any longer thatshe had to tap out the mat three times and the fight was over. 

 

Everyone in the audience roars in applause and shouts for Becky. That was the end of Charlotte Flair being the undefeated. Becky haddone what seemed almost impossible. A few seconds later, Becky looks at Charlotte to check on her and when Charlotte locks eyes with her, she’s surprised to see Becky shocked at beating her. She didn’t know how it happened because Becky knew well that Charlotte would never surrender with an arm bar submission. Many opponents had done it to her and she had always found a way to get out of it and managed to steal their win. 

 

 

The announcer went next to Becky and that broke their staring contest that was going on between the two. Charlotte had managed to make a signal to Sasha and while Becky was being distracted by the announcer Charlotte grabbed the object from Sasha and thanked her quickly. When the announcer was about to announce Becky’s win Charlotte tapped the announced. 

 

‘Can I have the mic for a minute?’ she asked while gesturing to the microphone in the announcer’s hand.

 

The announcer looked around to find the referee and see if he should and when he got the node passed it to Charlotte.

 

‘I know you guys might be thinking, what in the world is Charlotte doing right now? Well to answer everyone’s question it’s this.’ she says.

 

‘Becky, I hope you take good care of my baby’ she says while gesturing to the title.

 

‘It had been with me for a long time and it’s sad for me to depart from it. But, I know that you will take care and respect it how it should.’ She gives Becky a smile and turns to the audience.

 

‘I am not sad or angry or disappointed at myself for losing my title to Becky, she deserves to have the title more than I do.’While she looks at the title.

 

‘She had been dreaming of it ever since she was a little girl and she has been working hard to get it. I know all of this because…. I get to witness her love for this sport and her training everyday. ‘

She continues saying 

 

‘The dedication she puts in this sport day in and day out and so much more, she always goes the extra mile to better herself. And I know all of that because… ‘ Charlotte turns to look at Becky directly

 

‘Becky and I have been together for over 2 years now and I am in love with her and continue for fall in love with her every second of the day.’She stops talking after and drops on one knee.

 

‘Becky Lynch, will you do me the honour of calling you my wife?’ Proceeds to opens the small box revealing a gorgeous ring.

 

Everyone in the audience falls silent, and even the announcer has shock written all over his face.

 

Becky looking dumbfounded and speechless that she starts crying and nodding her head to Charlotte.

 

‘Yes, oh my god’ she finally answers and goes up to Charlotte to kiss her on the lips passionately in front of everyone. 

 

After they finish kissing Charlotte slips the ring on Becky’s finger and lifts Becky’s hands in victory. 

 

 

_ \- fin -  _

**Author's Note:**

> new to writing stories so please be gentle and leave a comment if you like it or not 
> 
> twitter: omglexa


End file.
